Se7en
by Elendor and Black majik
Summary: The sins say it all.... oh yeah, slash warning, YES, UPDATED! ISNT IT MAJIKAL!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we do not hold the Rights of the names Hogwarts, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minivera Magonagal Hogwarts or Hogwarts; these are all the property of Mrs J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Cinema. However, the plot is entirely of our own, based loosely around the film Se7en.  
  
A/N Hello, Elendor here, and my best friend and new Partner in crime, Black Majik, this is our first serious fic that we've written together. Yours truly wrote anything seen through Remus Lupin's eyes. Anything seen through Severus Snape's eyes is written By B M.  
  
WARNING: slash pairings, RL/SS, RL/SB  
  
7. It's all based around the seven deadly sins, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath.  
  
It is set in the Seventh year of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape's schooling, there will be seven chapters, no more, no less, and a new chapter will hopefully be posted up each week. Or not, due to my lazyness, maybe a chapter every year.  
  
I don't think there has been anything quite like this fic before, please excuse me if I am wrong about that, and we hope that, if you don't enjoy it, that it does at least make you think on certain things, this story has no happy ending, therefore this story has no ending, because if its not ok, its not the end.  
  
Let us take you by the hand and through the darkest, most sinister corners of the human soul, but don't worry: Thou shalt not Sin.  
  
Black Majik: Monkey. That is all.  
  
7 Chapter one Gluttony  
  
The train rattled slowly along the tracks towards Hogwarts the rain pelting on the windows making everything blurry out side, Severus Snape was huddled in a corner, in as small a ball as he could manage, staring with large untrusting dark eyes out of the steamy window. It was going to be another year of pointless torture from that bastard Potter and his bloody friends.  
  
Why did they have to pick on him, it wasn't as if he did anything to annoy them, he just happened to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Every time.  
  
He sighed and looked round the empty compartment. 'At least this is the last year I'll be alone,' he said bitterly and stretched out along the seat. It wasn't as if anyone was going to come in now, not to sit with him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The train rattled slowly along the tracks towards Hogwarts and Remus Lupin sat watching the fields go by out of the window, curled up in as small a ball he could manage, half heartedly listening to the conversation about the Quidditch league his friends were having beside him.  
  
He was starting to feel like he wasn't really part of their group anymore, it was never really meant to be, he was a lone wolf, sometimes quite literally, it was in his nature to be so. After all, hadn't he spent the entire first year alone?  
  
He hadn't meant for them to drift, but it couldn't be helped, they just didn't have the same interests, he wanted to study, do well in the exams, he had to. They... well, they didn't.  
  
He closed his eyes, ah well, no matter. At least he had someone to talk to, unlike Snape. Well...  
  
Sirius listened to him sometimes, but only if you gave him kisses.  
  
James, if he wasn't busy with chasing after Lily Evans.  
  
Peter, but that was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
Maybe he was more alone than he thought.  
  
Ten minutes later he could no longer stand the racket he stood up and left the compartment. He stopped just outside to see if they had even noticed he had gone but the boys inside continued to rant.  
  
He needed to find a nice, quiet compartment, so he could study or sketch or something, but all of them seemed to be full, except the very last one.  
  
He slid the door open and went inside, he had sat down before he realized there was someone else there.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Snape was curled up sleeping, his hands up by his face that was half covered by long black hair, his mouth slightly open. He didn't look at all frightening when he was asleep. Remus smiled and stood up to go but as he walked past Snape he felt a tug at his robes and looked down, Snape had some how managed, in the five seconds it had taken Remus to stand up and move, to grab onto his robes while he was still asleep.  
  
What should he do? He knew what James would do; he would keep going and not be bothered if Snape woke up. He knew what Sirius would do; he would turn round and punch Snape right into the stratosphere.  
  
Remus sat back down, oh well, it was at least quiet in here, and he could do some sketching.  
  
He got out his sketchbook and looked around for something to draw, he could always just draw Snape sleeping.  
  
He drew a lot of people sleeping, because when they lay still it was easier, flicking through his book he saw the one of Sirius and James, exhausted after a Quidditch game (they'd won) he had one of Peter when he'd fallen asleep upside down on the stair case while drunk, a few quick doodles of Lily Evans fallen asleep over a couple of books (James had nicked the good ones) one of Siri as Padfoot (not asleep, it seems he's more patient as a dog) and one of his mother sewing. There was also is legendary 'stick man diaries' where he would draw out the days events with labels and speech bubbles instead of writing it like most people do.  
  
He turned to a fresh page and looked in his bag for a pencil, but only found a pen with red crimson ink, he shrugged to himself and started to draw.  
  
Snape had very long dark lashes, he'd never noticed before but that was probably because he'd never dared to look Snape in the eyes, that was usually the first thing he looked at in a person, their eyes, and he didn't trust anyone who covered them with their hair, without exception, who ever said you had to trust yourself?  
  
Snape had long fingers as well, he could've played piano, of course, so had Lupin, but he was only good at drawing and painting, and had failed at evey instrument he'd ever tried to play in his life. Would Snape be any good at drawing? He didn't know.  
  
The shadows on Snape's face were hard to shade in with the crimson pen, but he was doing a reasonably good job at it just now, he could always re do it latter in black and white, and anyway, he wouldn't be keeping this one in the book, James would never speak to him again if he found out about it, and if he told Sirius then Sirius would kill him, and possibly Snape as well, just for being there.  
  
Finished, he signed the bottom, R. Lupin, and scribbled the title beside it. After that the stared at it for awhile, comparing real life and still, but the steady rhythm of the train and Snape's slow deep breathing sent him off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A little later Severus Snape awoke and was startled to find Remus Lupin sitting in the seat across from him sleeping like a baby, literally. He was sitting up with one hand up to his mouth, sucking his thumb; the other was holding a fountain pen loosely so the crimson ink ran down his wrist.  
  
Looks a lot like blood, thought Severus, smirking a little he pulled a tissue from his pocket and leaned forward to soak up the ink. He looked down and noticed a dark blue coloured sketchbook sitting on Lupins lap a crimson drawing on the page. He looked closer to see what was on it. He was shocked and secretly happy to discover it was a drawing of him! He picked up the book and pocketed it just as the compartment door opened.  
  
'What the hell are you doing!' The voice of James Potter echoed round the compartment.  
  
'What?... Me?...,' said Severus slightly stunned.  
  
'No the other fat greasy haired git on that seat', sniggered Sirius Black sarcastically from beside James.  
  
'Oh...um...he-', stuttered Severus trying to explain quickly but being cut off.  
  
'Is that blood?! Oh my god you son of a bitch!' shouted James.  
  
With all the commotion Lupin had woken up and attempted to get his friends attention. 'James?'  
  
'Right, that's it!' yelled Sirius hitting Severus hard in the face.  
  
'James!' said Lupin a little louder, but still not enough to get James' attention.  
  
'JAMES!!' Lupin roared  
  
'What?!' James said irritably.  
  
'I'm alive', replied Lupin.  
  
'Shit, my nose', whimpered Severus from the corner of the compartment using the tissue in his hand to mop up the blood gushing from his nose.  
  
'C'mon lets go', muttered Sirius turning around and walking out the door. The others followed, including Lupin and all that could be heard was the voices outside the compartment door.  
  
'Is he okay? I think you broke his nose.' Was Lupin concerned?  
  
'Do I look like I give a damn?' Sirius replied irritably.  
  
Severus stayed in the corner until he heard another door slam and the voices disappeared.  
  
'Great, I haven't even got to Hogwarts yet and they're at me.' He groaned pulling another tissue from his pocket and pressing it to the stream of blood flowing down his face.  
  
'What have I done to deserve this?' He asked himself quietly, a tear running down his cheek,'It isn't fair.' He wiped furiously at his eyes, he wasn't about to cry over those bastards. He went tot pull another tissue from his pocket to dry his eyes, when something fell with a soft 'thud' to the floor.  
  
It was Lupins sketchbook.  
  
'Shit, what am I going to do?' he thought tot himself,'I cant give it back, James and Sirius will kill me.'  
  
He picked it up and looked again at the drawing of himself, asleep on the train seat. It was almost like a photograph but red and not moving. He flicked through the sketchbook and gazed in awe at the beautifully drawn pictures and grinned to himself at 'the stickman diaries' at the back of the book. He noticed one was of Black and himself fighting in a potions class, the day he had accidentally melted Lupin's cauldron, stick Black was saying RAR and stick Severus was saying GRR, underneath them it said 'Sirius and Snape, fighting, AGAIN' to the right of it was a little stick Potter laughing and pointing, and to the left was a little stick Pettigrew with the label 'contemplating life.' On the floor was a scribble that must have been the cauldron and a very, very small stick Lupin all huddled up and rocking back and forth with another label that read 'me, turning into nervous frightened wreck'. There was a note written in rather large letters at the bottom, it read: 'NOTE: AM AND HAVE BEEN TERRIFIED OF SNAPE SINCE FIRST YEAR'.  
  
'Well,' he said to himself, 'that's a bit queer.' He shrugged and flicked back to the crimson drawing of him. He looked to the bottom of the page, where he discovered the title of the picture: 'Feigning Innocence'.  
  
'Bitch,' muttered Severus closing the book and shoving it back in his pocket. He would figure out what to do with it later. He changed into his school robes and snuggled back up on the seat, same as the drawing but with a bit more nose, and went back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
'He might be seriously hurt!' Remus said indignantly.  
  
'HE WAS AT YOUR BLOODY WRIST!' cried Sirius, 'excuse me for worrying over one of my best friends!'  
  
Remus tried not to smirk; Sirius would have punched Snape for being alive, never mind the "blood".  
  
'Sirius it was ink!'  
  
'What was ink doing all over your hand anyway?' James asked suddenly, looking untrustingly at Remus.  
  
Remus didn't answer, just kept looking out the window, it was getting dark, they would be at the castle soon and everything would go back to normal.  
  
'You drew him, didn't you?' James asked outraged.  
  
'So? Its not like I talked to him, he was asleep, and he-' Remus trailed off, some how he didn't think 'he looked so peaceful' would go down to well just now.  
  
James closed his eyes and shook his head in despair, 'well I hope you drew the grease, lets see it' James held out his hand and Remus searched in his pockets. He couldn't find his book!  
  
'Its not there!' he cried  
  
'What?'  
  
'I must have left it, oh god no this means he's seen all of them!' Remus panicked, to him his drawings were more sacred to him than anything else in his entire life. 'It has the stickmen diaries and a drawing of Siri as Padfoot and everything!'  
  
Sirius shook his head, 'don't worry, he won't understand them'  
  
'But you don't understand, I don't like other people seeing my stuff!'  
  
'Then you shouldn't have fucking drawn him then!' snapped James, Remus dropped his head; he didn't like being shouted at.  
  
'Don't yell at him like that!' retaliated Sirius.  
  
Peter sunk lower in his book.  
  
Remus let his tears slide down his face, because his head was bowed and hopefully no one could see, but if he swiped at them James would have another go at him for crying.  
  
They spent the rest of the train journey in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
His eyes sprung open as the train pulled into the station. He got up slowly and pulled his trunk from the overhead compartment. Severus walked out the door, into the train corridor and made his way out the door. It was dark outside although it had stopped raining, and a cool breeze was blowing students hats from their heads, causing the younger ones to run around the platform like headless chickens. The older ones just uttered impatiently 'ACCIO HAT', and it was returned to them. Severus climbed into the nearest carriage and flopped down on the seat. A couple of moment's later Lupins head appeared through the doorway. He turned around and shouted 'There's seats in here.'  
  
'Thank god for that, that's the last one!' James shouted back. Lupin clambered into the carriage and sat down across from him.  
  
'Sorry', he said 'This is the only one with space left.'  
  
Severus shrugged and turned to look out the window, just as James, Sirius and Peter came through the door.  
  
'Aw, you must be joking me,' groaned James spotting Severus in the corner and dashing over to sit beside Lupin.  
  
'Not you again,' grunted Sirius in a sort of 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you- do-anything-to-annoy-me voice.  
  
Peter sighed and took the seat across from Sirius.  
  
The carriage started moving a minute later, Severus sat completely still keeping his eyes on the windowsill, trying not to move so he wouldn't have to talk to them.  
  
'Snivellus, you greasy bastard, now I hate to waste my precious breath on you but I do believe you have Remus' sketchbook', said Sirius in a voice you would usually use while chatting away to a friend.  
  
Severus, slightly startled by the sudden words from the other end of the carriage, turned his head causing his long, dark hair to cover his face. 'What? Oh I don't have it, it must still be on the train'.  
  
He said quickly so he didn't have to talk to them any more and tucking his hair behind his ear. He immediately regretted it afterwards and pondered why he had said what he did.  
  
'Oh no...' groaned Lupin letting his head fall into his hands and pushing them back so his fringe was flattened over his head. 'Two years work down the drain.'  
  
'Don't worry Moony you draw so quickly you'll fill up another book in no time. Plus it wont have any greasy gits in it,' said James forgetting their earlier argument.  
  
'Hey! I was proud of that drawing! It was better than anything I've ever done before!' shouted Lupin in protest. Severus' eyes opened wide but he turned back to the window so they wouldn't notice.  
  
What the fuck is up with you today Lupin? Fancy him or somthin'?' shouted James standing up and turning around to face his friend.  
  
'What are you on Potter? I think you must have left your sanity on the train along with my sketchbook!' Lupin shouted back in defence.  
  
'Let him be James, it wont help anyone you two fighting' Sirius said calmly winking at Lupin making him smile a little. 'Now just sit back down and we'll solve this all later when we don't have eavesdroppers, eh well eavesdropping.' He said nodding towards Severus, who was growing redder and redder with every passing moment. James flopped back down and they all sat in silence till the carriage stopped outside Hogwarts. They jumped out one-by-one, and made their ways into the Great Hall.  
  
Severus took his usual seat at the very end of the table where no one bothered him or saw him sneak out.  
  
All through the Sorting all that was on Severus' mind was food, he had missed the food trolley on the train because he fell asleep. Now he was ravenous. When it was over Dumbledore gave his annual talk, and then the food appeared. Severus filled his plate and shoved all down his throat as fast as he could. He finished his third plate and, deciding that was enough, he watched the others at the Slytherin table, waited till there was no one looking and snuck out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Lupin sighed, and chased the unruly and lonesome pea with his fork round and round the gravy on his plate, he didn't feel much like eating, he was more of a lunchtime person.  
  
James and Sirius were trying to have a casual food fight beside him without any of the teachers noticing, a carrot dive-bombed and hit his plate, sending the gravy up wards and onto Remus' face.  
  
There was silence then suddenly half the Gryffindors at the table burst out laughing and Remus had to smile.  
  
'Oh shit, sorry man!' apologized Sirius.  
  
'No matter, I'll just go clean it off.' Answered Remus getting up, 'be back in five.'  
  
'You want us to save you something?' James called after him.  
  
'No, its all right.'  
  
He left the great hall and took a left down the corridor to the nearest boy's bathroom and looked into a mirror, god, what a state, wiping it up he heard retching noises from the last toilet cubicle.  
  
'Hey, are you all right?' he called, he got no answer.  
  
He went to open the toilet door and was shocked to see it was Snape that was kneeling on the floor, hands clenching at the seat and vomiting into the toilet, Remus went to him and caught his hair so it stopped falling into his face.  
  
Snape went on like that for five minutes, Lupin rubbing his back and holding his hair all the time, before it ceased and he sat back down on the cold stone floor.  
  
'What was all that about huh?' Lupin asked gently, he wasn't about to be nasty to a kid that just emptied his stomach into a lavatory.  
  
'I, I just felt sick is all' Snape muttered back to him, wiping his mouth, but Lupin didn't fully believe him.  
  
'Look, you've got some in your hair anyway; lets wash it in a sink huh? Then you can go back to your table.'  
  
'I don' wanna go back to my table'  
  
Lupin sighed but filled up one of the sinks with hot water anyway, when Snape saw what he was doing he shook his head.  
  
'Nope, uh uh, I ain't washing it with hot water' he murmured as Lupin led him over to the sink.  
  
'Why not? You can't wash it with cold it only makes it worse, I bet you use soap instead of shampoo as well don't you. Why?'  
  
Snape said nothing; just let Lupin pour the water over his head with a drinking cup. Who would have expected this, Remus thought amused, that he would be washing the hair of the boy he was afraid of the most in a school sink.  
  
'I do it...' started Snape, 'I do it because no one looks twice at a guy with greasy hair' Remus could find no answer to this, just finished rinsing and drained Snape's hair of any access water before uttering a quick blow-drying spell.  
  
Lupin took a moment to admire his handy work; Snape didn't look half bad with decent hair. What the? What was he thinking?  
  
'There you go, done, you should look after your hair, Siri couldn't say anything about you then.' he said he smiled slightly at the taller boy, and Remus' surprise, Snape smiled back.  
  
'He'd still go on about how fat I was.'  
  
Remus could see the spark of sadness in the taller boys eyes and shook his head, not knowing what to say, Snape may have been a lot of things but fat wasn't one of them.  
  
As they turned their different ways, Lupin called back over his shoulder, 'in future, don't throw everything back up after every meal, you wont get full that way, and it rots your teeth.'  
  
Once back in the Great hall he slipped back into his seat, still pondering over what he had seen in the bathroom.  
  
'You took forever, what happen, toilet explode?' Asked Sirius.  
  
'Nope, Snape was throwing up'  
  
James, Peter and Sirius laughed cruelly, 'what, did he sicken himself with his own smarminess?'  
  
'Something like that' muttered Remus, 'I'm dead on my feet, can I sleep yet?'  
  
'Uh yeah sure, onwards lusty gentlemen!' James jumped up, quoting his favourite line from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
They clambered up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and up to their dormitory, Peter threw himself down onto his bed and sighed, 'no place like home huh?'  
  
'Nope' agreed James, 'night boys'  
  
'Night James' they chorused back.  
  
'Night' said Peter'  
  
Sirius smiled at Lupin as they got changed, 'come here Mooney'  
  
Remus shuffled over 'what is it now Sirius?'  
  
'Kiss for being your hero twice today? He asked trying to feign a little innocence and blinking a lot more than was necessary.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss him quickly before Sirius grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
'I am not shagging you, how many times?'  
  
'I know, but you're so goddamn gorgeous I just can't keep my hands off of you, just snuggle a bit huh?' Sirius grinned, Remus let out a very exaggerated sigh to show he was pissed off but didn't bother moving away, it was useless trying to argue, and Sirius' hands were already up his pyjama shirt.  
  
'Anyway,' began Sirius thoughtfully, 'no wonder the boy threw up, did you see how much he ate tonight? What a glutton.'  
  
Remus rolled round in his arms to face him. That was it, that's why Snape was so bothered by Sirius words!  
  
'Don't you get it? He's bulimic!'  
  
***  
  
Greed, the sin of Sirius, what is it that he wants? Remus of course. Next week (or year) in the next chapter of se7en. 


	2. Greed

Disclaimer: we do not hold the Rights of the names Hogwarts, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minivera Magonagal Hogwarts or Hogwarts; these are all the property of Mrs J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Cinema. However, the plot is entirely of our own, based loosely around the film Se7en.  
  
A/n Hello lovers its Elendor here, I'm doing this next chapter all aloney *sniff* but hey I did decide to be Remus.  
  
Sorry this took so fucking long, Id give you an excuse, but there is none, I was just lazy.  
  
This is the second Chapter of 7, Greed. Slash references, and a lot of them, and it becomes very close to rape, so not for fluffy folk.  
  
Before anyone asks, I do not hate Sirius Black, I in fact love him to bits, and my usual pairing for him IS Remus, but for this fic this is what he's like. Enjoy.  
  
7 Chapter two. Greed.  
  
Remus' eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit his face, he attempted to roll over and out of the harsh rays but found he could not; a pair of strong arms held him in place. Sirius.  
  
Had he stayed in Sirius' bed all night? Not that it mattered but James and Peter might not be to pleased two of their best friends were 'sleeping' together.'  
  
Well, it wasn't like they actually were having sex was it? Were Sirius was concerned Remus was keeping his legs firmly crossed, it wasn't that he was frightened, or that he didn't like Sirius, hell, he'd fancied his friend since the end of fourth year, Sirius knew it and used it against him at every opportunity, But Sirius couldn't hold a relationship for five minutes, and Remus didn't want to be thrown off afterwards and another notch for Sirius to add to his bed post.  
  
Sirius was a complicated young man, he tried to blame his womanising and, now, what was the male equivalent of womanising? On the fact he got no love at home, but, as James pointed out, his father had beaten Remus and he hadn't turned into a giant slut.  
  
For some reason Sirius had decided his next conquest would be Remus and was hell bent on getting him, Sirius had to sleep with every one he wanted, it was pure greed.  
  
It was flattering though, so good to be wanted, to be craved.  
  
Sirius began to stir and his hands moved to Remus' hips.  
  
'Morning' he murmured sleepily, burring his face in the back of Remus' neck, 'what's with all the sunlight in here?'  
  
'You didn't draw the curtains last night.'  
  
Sirius groaned and sat up to pull the drapes shut.  
  
'God, that's better, what time is it anyways?'  
  
'About five thirty' answered Remus checking his watch.  
  
Sirius groaned again and lay back down, he reached out to grab a hold of Remus and pulled him on top of his stomach, Remus laughed softly under his breath.  
  
'What's all this about?' he whispered, remembering that James and Peter where still asleep.  
  
'Mmm, love you Moony' Remus closed his eyes, Sirius shouldn't say that, it wasn't true, Sirius' hands were slowly sneaking their way down to Remus' waist band and then under it.  
  
'Sirius don't' Said Remus shuffling to get away from the offending hands.  
  
'Don't you love me?' Sirius pouted.  
  
'Of course I do, don't pull that shit with me, that's what my dad says after he hits me and doesn't understand why I wont give him a good night hug' he whispered furiously, 'and if you loved me you would never, ever use my emotions against me, I don't want to have sex with you just to be treated like some cheap whore afterwards!'  
  
'I know I know, I'm sorry' Sirius said taking his hands out of Remus' pyjama bottoms and instead hugging him around the waist.  
  
'Can I kiss you then?' he asked, 'properly, not just those little kisses you give me?'  
  
Remus considered, then nodded, Sirius rolled them over so Remus was lying on his back and put his mouth over the other boy's, pushing apart lips with his tongue.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and let Sirius explore his mouth.  
  
His first kiss.  
  
Once he got used to it he started to kiss back, it wasn't half bad, he thought, he supposed if he was going to kiss anyone it might as well be Sirius, at least he wouldn't laugh at him if he got it wrong. His hands went up to shield their kiss from prying eyes, even though there was no one who could see.  
  
Finally they broke apart, panting.  
  
'Wow,' Sirius murmured, 'are you sure you've never done that before?'  
  
'Uh, huh,' Remus gasped back.  
  
'Wanna do it again?'  
  
'Uh, huh.'  
  
Once more their lips met, Remus' hands entangled in Sirius' long black hair, until he felt the all to familiar tug on his trousers.  
  
Somehow Sirius managed to get them both quite naked before Remus had even noticed, but as Sirius pushed Remus' legs open with a knee Remus broke the kiss off. 'No stop it Siri,' he said trying to push the larger boy off of him.  
  
'Oh come on Moony, please, I'll make it good I swear!'  
  
'No, get off me!' Sirius wasn't listening. 'If you do this its rape and I'll never forgive you for that, never.' Sirius was kissing his neck. 'Could you rape your best friend Sirius?' Sirius stopped and looked at him, realising what he had been doing, his eyes grew wide.  
  
'Oh my god Remus, I'm so sorry,' he rolled off his friend and lay facing away from him, 'I don't know what came over me.'  
  
Remus smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around Sirius' surprisingly small waist.  
  
'I think your brain went into auto mode, no matter.'  
  
They lay still together, drifting off to sleep. Only to wake 2 hours later for their first school day.  
  
* * *  
  
Four weeks had passed since the start of term, and the school year had well and truly began in the way it would be for the rest of their year, the seventh years had so much study work and home work piled onto them that they hardly had any spare time at all to have fun, though, they did try.  
  
'Look' said Peter holding up the daily Prophet up, 'Cereal killer strikes again, what did he do? Murder Breakfast?'  
  
The four laughed until Sirius pulled a serious face and held up a spoon like a microphone.  
  
'You join me here on the scene of the latest cereal massacre with an eye witness, tell us sir, what exactly did you see?' Sirius said in his best newsreader voice before pointing the spoon at James.  
  
'There, there was cornflakes...everywhere, all over the place, and, and the box was ripped, ripped to pieces, and, it, it was dripping, with MILK!' James said breaking down and burring his face in his hands and sobbing into them very convincingly.  
  
'Thank you sir, I know that was hard, back to the studio.'  
  
'Thank you for that update Sirius, and with that,' Remus said, pretending to shuffle some papers, 'we return to breakfast.  
  
The four started to eat again perfectly calmly as the rest of the Gryffindors burst out laughing.  
  
'What we got first anyway?' James asked with a mouthful of cereal, 'I swear to god if its potions with those bastards I'll kill myself'  
  
'Nope, not potions.' Said Sirius looking at his timetable.  
  
'Thank god!'  
  
'Yeah....I lied, sorry about that.'  
  
James banged his head rather violently on the table in the hope of giving himself a concussion and being excused from Class.  
  
'There, there James, its not that bad' Said Peter, patting his friend on the back.  
  
'I want to die.' James muffled voice replied, 'Please let me die.'  
  
Sirius stood up, 'come on A-team, let's go.'  
  
He grabbed the back of James' collar and pulled him backwards off the bench and dragged him across the Great Hall, Peter and Remus ran after them laughing at James' pathetic form.  
  
Walking down the deserted corridor, Sirius slipped his hand into Remus', Remus looked at him shocked and Sirius smiled coyly at him.  
  
'Hello lover' Sirius said staring forward, Remus went red and looked away quickly, but didn't remove his hand.  
  
'Mmm, Siri, don't, people will get the wrong idea about us' Remus muttered.  
  
'Uh huh? What's the right idea? Not that we've spent the last month shagging.'  
  
'We haven't! Siri please don't say that's what you've been telling people.'  
  
'I never told them anything, its just common knowledge.'  
  
Remus frowned; it was mostly common knowledge because Sirius kept feeling him up at every public opportunity.  
  
'You know, we really should keep the gossips happy and start shaggin' soon,' Sirius moved their hands so he could wrap an arm around Remus' waist, 'I'll make it dead pretty for you, bed full of pink rose petals and the likes'  
  
'Ugh Sirius, I'm not a girl.' Remus said, pulling a face at the thought of a bed of roses. 'Well I know that... you're defiantly not a girl... it's quite a shame really.'  
  
'What? That I'm not a girl?'  
  
'No, that you're gay, denying women everywhere a chance with THAT.'  
  
'Shut up!' Remus grinned, cheeks flushed, it was hard to take conversations seriously with Sirius when he went off like that, but deep down Remus knew it was just his way of pressing him for sex.  
  
James bounded over, 'hello love birds' he said, winking at Sirius, Remus rolled his eyes, it was a bloody conspiracy, 'you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend? Lily Evans is going, WITH ME!'  
  
'Result mate! When did that happen?' Sirius said High fiving his best friend.  
  
'Last night, we were studying together-'  
  
'Oh aye?' Sirius interrupted, elbowing James in the stomach.  
  
'Yeah, and like, we just got talking and...'  
  
'And you scored huh? Good on you mate!'  
  
The two boys high-fived and carried on there way to Potions.  
  
*** 'Gosh,' said James, in a strong English accent as they arrived at the dungeons, 'I do see on the horizon, a monkey. Remus, let us skip hand-in- hand to the valley beyond, of where we shall a' pic-a-nic.'  
  
'Gee, I haven't the foggiest of what you do witter about, my dear James,' replied Remus.  
  
Sirius then stopped and turned to them, a look of fear and confusion on his face. Peter not looking where he was going walked into his back.  
  
'You guys need some serious help,' Sirius muttered. Peter nodded and they carried on through the door. *  
  
***  
  
'We are going to start a new topic today, Invisibility. In this lesson, we will cover the basic ten-minute, partial invisibility. If properly done, your legs should disappear, for the said ten minutes.' Started Professor Henridge, 'You will not be with your normal partners today, as I would like to see how you will react to the exam conditions.'  
  
A loud groan was heard from Sirius' direction.  
  
'Now, Potter and Evans.'  
  
James' jaw dropped to the floor, Lily looked in his direction, gave a little sigh, and then smiled.  
  
'Just your bloody luck mate,' whispered Sirius in James' ear.  
  
'Quiet please! Black you go with Laurie.'  
  
A blonde haired girl at the back of the classroom jumped, and gave an excited yelp. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at the table.  
  
'Jacobs and MacArthur, Brownless and Bolger, Lupin and Snape.'  
  
Sirius froze. 'WHAT?!?!?'  
  
Lupin shrugged at Sirius then stood up and began walking to the back of the classroom.  
  
'Henridge put me with you,' announced Remus as he arrived in front Snape, 'Hope you don't mind.'  
  
'Um, no, its fine,' replied Snape quietly, talking through his long, dark hair.  
  
Remus threw himself down next to Snape and got out his potion ingredients.  
  
Remus searched through his bag for his potion book, but having no luck in finding it turned to Snape 'Can I share your book? I cant find mine.'  
  
'Uhh...sure...' was the mumbled reply.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Snape blushed and both boys turned their heads away shyly.  
  
Half an hour later, the two boys were nearing the end of their lesson, and the potion was almost complete. It was then that Remus realised that they had not added the powdered hellebore, making the potion a deep red, instead of a light purple. Professor Henridge did not take lightly to potions gone wrong.  
  
'We're fucked,' whispered Snape.  
  
'Yup,' muttered Remus in dismay, letting his eyes wander round the classroom to everyone else's lilac potions. Even Sirius had got this one right, and he was working with a drooling blonde.  
  
'What are we going to do? Henridge is going to...'  
  
'Henridge is going to what?' Snape and Remus spun around in their seats; standing right behind them was their irate potion's teacher, Henridge.  
  
'Um, Miss, this isn't what it looks like?' Remus offered.  
  
'Oh yes boys, and what is it supposed to look like, because it doesn't look like an Invisibility potion, that's for sure.' She raised an eyebrow, 'Detention, tonight, Mr Lupin Mr Snape, now, pack away your things, there's no point in trying to correct this now.'  
  
Sirius looked up as he heard this and frowned at the thought of that grease ball being in the same room as Remus, His Remus, for a whole couple of hours, not a chance in hell, Sirius, looked at James, grinned and then pushed their cauldron to the floor and let it smash  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK! OUTSIDE! NOW!'  
  
Sirius threw a smirk at Snape, a wink at Remus, and swaggered out of the door.  
  
'Oh for GODS sake!' Remus hissed under his breath, hiding he face in his hands.  
  
*Sorry for that, went temporarily insane, funny though, decided me and BM, so we left it in, again, apologies.  
  
So yes, this was a slower update than expected, sorry. Oh well, love peace and sour skittles Elendor Xxx p.s read my poisoned letters, or Ill kill you. Only joking.  
  
No really, read and review, or Ill hae tae chib ye!**  
  
**Scottish for have to repeatedly stab you.  
  
P.P.S the blonde working with Sirius? That's Jenni, and, being her fellow blonde, I can sincerely say she is THE blondest thing I have ever met. 


	3. Envy

Disclaimer: What she said. Points to Elendor   
  
A/N: This is Black Majik, just so you know. This is our third chapter, its well, the third one. Unfortunately I wrote this whole chapter by myself. Which cant be good. I can't write author notes because I'm crap, basically. (You may have noticed by the fact what your reading is a load of pish) Looks around for something interesting   
  
OOH! Dives to the floor PIZZA!!!!!  
  
Sorry, I'll go now, ENJOY!!  
  
_7_

Chapter 3

**Envy  
**  
His footsteps echoed round the corridor as he walked along to Potions for his detention. He really didn't want to go, he had homework to do. It was going to be another late night. Well, at least he wasn't going to be alone, Lupin would be there, and, unfortunately, that bastard Sirius. He could have had someone to talk to for once but no, Sirius had to get in trouble on purpose, so Lupin wouldn't have to bear with HIM on his own.  
  
They didn't know how much it hurt when they taunted him, maybe he would start washing his hair in warm water, and if he kept throwing up he wouldn't put on any weight, then they would have no reason to call him fat and greasy.  
  
He arrived at the classroom, knocked and went in. Lupin and Sirius were already there; they turned around in their seats when he came through the door. He hated people staring at him, so, he turned completely around to close the door. Even then he could still feel the eyes burning into the back of his head.  
  
'Ah welcome, Mr. Snape. How nice of you to join us,' said Professor Henridge, her cold eyes flicking quickly from him to the other two then back to him again. 'I was just explaining to the others that for the next few hours, until you have finished, you will empty these jars and vials and clean them so they are ready for new specimens.' She paused for a second, 'Do you understand?'  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
'You will inform me when you're finished and you can go.' She explained quickly. She flicked her wand at a stack of red buckets, which were sitting on a table in the middle of the room and muttered something under her breath. She turned and walked briskly out the door Severus had just come through, robes billowing out behind her.  
  
The buckets hopped off the pile one by one and made their separate ways towards the three boys.  
  
'You better not bother us Snivellus, you greasy slime ball, unless you want another taste of what you got on the train.' Sirius hissed as soon as the professor's footsteps could no longer be heard going along the corridor.  
  
Severus shook his head, walked to the opposite end of the table from the boys and sat down, his bucket hopped after him. He picked up a small vial with a tiny frog in it and emptied it into the bucket, which had been bewitched to stay with him till it was full.  
  
He picked up a cloth and shoved it into the vial.  
  
'Bloody muggle labour' he muttered to himself, 'I could have this done in seconds if I used magic.' He looked up from his vial to the boys at the other end of the table;  
  
Sirius had pulled Lupin onto his lap. Lupin smiled a little, but he didn't look happy.  
  
Severus stared at him for a while not realising what he was doing until Lupin looked back at him, looking right into his eyes and smiled at him. Severus looked down quickly, a wave of shock flowed over him.  
  
His face went red.  
  
Had Lupin just smiled at HIM?  
  
No he was smiling at Sirius, his eyes just wandered, Severus decided in his head and went back to the vial. Once it was clean he turned around and put the vial on the table behind him. He turned back, to pick up the next vial, which contained a small spotted salamander. It too was poured into the bucket to join the tiny frog.  
  
'This one should be easier to clean. It's bigger', he thought trying to cheer himself up.  
  
He looked up at Lupin and Sirius again, and without realising, began listening to their conversation. Lupin was struggling to escape Sirius' hands, which were clamped around his waist.  
  
'Siri, do you really want to be here all night? You know what Henridge is like.'  
  
'Don't care as long as you're here too,' Sirius said kissing Lupins hair.  
  
'Well if I'm not here you'll be a bit screwed wont you?' Lupin replied finally breaking free. 'I am NOT spending the whole night in the bloody dungeon.'  
  
He picked up a jar with what looked like a dragon scale in it, took off the lid and went to pour it into his bucket, but again Sirius grabbed him round the waist and pulled him onto his knee.  
  
'Sirius!' Lupin moaned, sounding a little annoyed, 'You are SO lucky that didn't spill.' He tapped Sirius' hands with the jar and he let go.  
  
As Lupin and Severus worked on the vials and jars, Sirius sat behind Lupin occasionally pulling him back and kissing him. Every time, Lupin would push him off and go back to work.  
  
'Its not fair,' Severus thought to himself, trying to scrape a piece of brain from the edge of the jar he held, 'Sirius has everything. Good looks, good hair, everyone loves him, all the girls want him, huh, even the boys fancy him.' He finished the jar and placed it with the growing number behind him. He emptied another and suddenly realised that it wasn't because of his good looks, or any of the other things that he was jealous of Sirius.  
  
He had Lupin, and Severus wanted him.  
  
He felt the jar slip from his fingers and watched in horror as it smashed the floor at his feet.  
  
'Shit,' he said immediately ducking down to pick up the pieces.  
  
He heard Sirius burst into hysterical laughter at the other end of the table.  
  
'Stupid arsehole!!' shouted Sirius through his laughter.  
  
'Oh shut up Sirius. Do you want a hand Snape?' Lupin said walking over to the crouched figure on the ground, which was frantically picking up the larger pieces of glass.  
  
'Eh, ye- yes please,' mumbled Severus looking up into Lupins eyes, which were smiling down at him from what seemed like the greatest height.  
  
'Don't help him Moony! He can just stick his head in it and it will stick to the grease!' Sirius burst into more hysterical laughter and fell off his chair, 'AW!! CHRIST!!'  
  
'You deserve it, now get your ass over here and help,' Lupin said.  
  
'No fucking way I'm I helping him,' said Sirius getting up from the floor, 'and neither should you Moony.'  
  
'Piss off,' said Lupin to Sirius. He turned back to Severus, 'He's being a pain cause I won't shag him.'  
  
Severus nodded to show he understood, when in reality, that was the furthest from the truth. They put the pieces one by one into Severus' bucket, which was hopping back and forward for the each of the boys in turn to put the glass in.  
  
'Awch!' Lupin exclaimed jerking his hand back from the floor.  
  
'Are you okay?' Severus said quickly. Blood was coming from a small gash on Lupins palm.  
  
'Here,' he whispered pulling a tissue from his pocket and pushing it into Lupins bloody hand.  
  
'DON'T TOUCH HIM!!' yelled Sirius running forward and pulling Lupin away from Severus' hands.  
  
'I- I- sorry- he-his hand- I just-,' stuttered Severus falling backwards in fright.  
  
Sirius moved forward to hit him but was stopped by Lupin. 'Don't bother, he hasn't done anything. It was an accident okay?' Sirius sighed and nodded, 'Lets get back to emptying those bloody jars or we WILL be here all night.'  
  
'Ok,' muttered Sirius striding back to his end of the table.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' whispered Lupin to Severus who was still cowered on the floor. He turned around and went back with Sirius.  
  
Severus got back up onto his chair and finished the last three jars as quickly as possible. He got up and went out the door. As the door was closing he heard Sirius speak;  
  
'I don't want you talking to him.'  
  
'You are NOT my keeper,' Lupin replied harshly.  
  
He walked along to Professor Henridge's office and knocked on the door. He popped his head round and said,' Professor I'm done.'  
  
'Okay. You may go,' was the reply from within the room.  
  
He went back to his dorm and sat on his bed. That was better than he had expected.  
  
He had expected to be mashed into a bloody pulp by Sirius and have Lupin sitting in the background terrified. Well, at least he wasn't a bloody pulp, Lupin wasn't afraid; he even spoke to him, apologised too.  
  
He sat up quickly and looked at his hand. He was still holding the cleaning cloth. He jumped off his bed and began running back towards the potions classroom. If he put it back now he wouldn't have to do it later. He turned the corner to go down the corridor, which lead to the classroom, and jumped back.  
  
Someone was there.  
  
He looked back round.  
  
It was Lupin and Sirius. Sirius had Lupin backed into a wall, they were talking but they were to far away to be heard. Sirius had his hands on the fronts of Lupins legs, and as Severus watched, he lifted Lupins leg off the ground. Lupin yelled in protest, threw Sirius off and stormed off down the corridor. Severus backed against an alcove just in time.  
  
A few moment later Sirius followed shouting, 'Sorry Moony. Forgive me?' as he dashed past.  
  
Severus waited a minute then squeezed out of the alcove and along to the classroom. He threw the cloth onto the nearest table and ran all the way to dorm.  
  
He dived back onto his bed as he had done only 10 minutes before.  
  
'What the hell was that?' he asked himself out loud, thinking about what he'd just seen. He clamped his hands over his mouth. If any of the other boys heard him talking to himself there would be hell to pay.  
  
'Was Sirius pushing Lupin too hard?' he wondered,' Cause Lupin really didn't look like he wanted Sirius doing that to him. It's not right, I should have stopped him, but I was too afraid. I hate myself. Why am I so afraid? He needed someone back there, I could have helped,' tears started rolling down his pale skin,' I'm so useless.'  
  
He pulled the curtain round his bed. He could hear the other boys coming up the stairs. They couldn't catch him crying, they would torture him forever.  
  
He dried his eyes on the edge of his robes and pulled his pyjamas out from under his pillow. They were black with green and silver stripes round the bottoms of the sleeves and legs. His mother had sent them in the post on his second day of school when she found out he was in Slytherin. Of course now they were far too short for him, but his mother sent them especially for him, and she barely ever did things like that.  
  
He quickly pulled them on and got into the covers.  
  
He hadn't realised how tired he was until now. He pulled his legs up so his knees were bent and hid his face with his hands.  
  
The way he always slept. For some reason it was the only way he could sleep. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
He woke up and looked at his watch. Six o'clock. 'I'll go and have a shower before anyone else wakes up,' he thought. He pulled on yesterday's clothes. No one was going to notice.  
  
No one cared.  
  
He was just a fat greasy git to all of them. He would stop the name calling if it killed him. One compliment would be enough to satisfy him for life.  
  
Especially if it came from Lupin.  
  
He had been so happy yesterday when he had just spoken to him. He sighed and pulled the curtain open. His sneakers were sitting as he had left them last night, at the side of the bed. He slipped his feet into them not bothering with the laces; they'd be back off soon enough.  
  
He crept to the end of his bed and opened his trunk with a small creak. The boy in the bed next to him stirred but did not wake.  
  
Severus sighed with relief. He pulled a ragged greying white towel from the bottom of the trunk, pulled the lid shut and made his way down the stairs.  
  
Once he was out of the common room, where there were a few fourth years sleeping, sprawled across the floor after the 'party' last night, he turned left and headed along the corridor towards the prefects bathroom.  
  
He walked up to the door and said the password. The door swung open to reveal a massive room. There were 4 huge baths built into the floor on the right side of the capable of holding 4 people each. In the middle there was a collection of sinks and to the left were toilets and 4 shower cubicles.  
  
Severus headed to the left and went in the shower cubicle at the very end, out of sight of anyone who was going to come through the door.  
  
He used this cubicle if he ever took a shower, which had been very rarely and was always cold.  
  
But this year was to be different.  
  
This year he had a reason to look after himself, try to make himself look, if not good, better.  
  
He stepped into the cubicle and undressed. He turned the tap and let the warm water flow over his body. It felt better than when Lupin had washed his hair in the sink.  
  
His hair was longer when it was wet, it came past his shoulders, otherwise it just sat on top of them. He rubbed the soap in his hands, then put it down on the floor beside his feet. He rubbed his hands over his hair.  
  
Getting rid of the insults and rude remarks as it was rubbed further into the darkness, and into his scalp.  
  
He liked it, maybe he would do this more often. IF it worked.  
  
Then they would have nothing to moan at him about. They couldn't call him fat forever either. He only weighed 9 stone as it was, maybe he should listen to Lupin and stop making himself sick.  
  
'We'll see,' he thought letting the water run over him once more, 'It's hard to break bad habits once you started though.' It was like a ritual for him now, he would need some help from someone if he was going to.  
  
He turned the tap and the water stopped. He rung the liquid from his hair and opened the cubicle door. It was still to early for anyone to be there. He re-dressed and towel dried his hair.  
  
The blow-drying spell had slipped his mind. He combed quickly through his hair with his fingers and tied it back with an elastic band. He picked his towel off the floor and went to leave just as the early risers came through the door.  
  
There were comments made, none of them that bad, he smiled to himself happy for once with something he'd done.  
  
He moved quickly back to his bedside and threw his towel on the bed to dry. He undid his hair and shook his head so all the excess water went on the floor. Opening his trunk again, he took out a comb, put it to the top of his head and pulled it through his hair, amazed at how easily it went through.  
  
Once finished he replaced the comb, tied his now clean hair back in the elastic band and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Severus lay on his back on his bed, the curtains closed. He was naked except for a pair of black boxers, which were new but slightly too small for him.  
  
It had been a long, hard day of revision in every class, with lots of homework, which he had, thankfully, managed to complete.  
  
Lupin had smiled at him in Potions that morning. He was sure about it this time, as Sirius had been standing with his back to him talking to James.  
  
'Ugh,' Severus groaned through his thoughts, Sirius Black. He wanted so much to be able to erase that boy from his memory. The mere thought of him made Severus green with envy.  
  
Every few minutes when the professors weren't looking, Sirius would pull Lupin into a kiss. Every time he felt the jealousy growing, it would eventually subside, but the feelings it left behind were awful.  
  
It left him very stressed and unable to concentrate on his work.  
  
He needed something to relieve the pent-up stress.  
  
Cutting himself wasn't an option, he'd tried that before but it hadn't helped. That's why he had become bulimic.  
  
'That's it,' he thought, throwing his robes on and stuffing his feet into his shoes without doing either up.  
  
It was eleven o'clock so he would have to be careful he wasn't caught going down to the kitchen.  
  
Will Remus give in to...Lust? Discover what's next in chapter 4 of se7en  
  
little note from Elendor here, do you realise JUST how Lame that sounds, Leonie Bolger?  
  
Another little add on from Elly: Sorry, this hasn't been updated in ages, but the truth is we havnt had time, we had our exams going on, and therefore everything had to be dropped for awhile, but there you go... we'll try and be better updaters now...

P.S I'm sixteen tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
